Ready to jump
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: 'I should keep going, it's none of my business' He was Klaus, a man known for his cold heartedness. 'Let her kill herself it has nothing to do with me.' He should walk away. He could walk right past her, pretend he hadn't seen her about to jump. It wouldn't even dwell on his conscious. Nor even for a second. "Damn" he muttered, he couldn't do it "sweetheart what are you doing"
1. Chapter 1

This would be the day. The one day. The only he had, and would ever, decide to walk down the golden gate bridge. That would be the day when he saw a girl standing just at the edge of the bridge looking to the bottom.

_I should keep going_ he told himself _it's none of my business_

Why couldn't he? He was NiKlaus Mikaelson, a man known for his cold heartedness.

_Let her kill herself it has nothing to do with me. _He almost did walk away. He was this close to walking right past her and pretending he hadn't seen her about to end her life. He could do that. It wouldn't even dwell on his conscious. Nope he wouldn't think about at all. Not even for a-.

"Damn" he muttered to himself as he walked over to the edge of the bridge and leaned over the railing to get closer to her. He couldn't do it. "What are you doing sweetheart"

She turned to look at him, only for a moment, but that was enough. It was resolved, he was going to stop her. There was no way he could let a beautiful woman like her commit. After examining her in her attire there was no way he would be able to get her face out of his head. Even with her tear stained cheeks and her wild hair, she was a sight to behold. If anything, she was even more beautiful when she was crying.

"Go away" it was a whisper, a broken, hoarse whisper but Klaus heard it all the same. With every moment the woman was pulling him in. No matter if her voice was broken and hoarse it was just as enticing. He wanted to hear it everyday of his eternal life. What was this woman doing to him?

"I can't" it was the honest truth "now either you can come up here on your own or I can drag you up here"

"Just go away" She turned back to the river. It was obvious she was hesitating. That meant she could be persuaded to come up. Now all he had to do was figure out what type of woman she was. Was she the type to respond to sweet talk, the kind that craved attention? Was she the quiet type that would rather be silently persuaded? She could be the feisty type, one that would respond to a challenge. He picked the last one. She looked the type with her tall sparkly silver stilettos and her tight short mini dress.

If he had paid attention to more than her, he might have noticed the coat and purse that lay right next to him.

"Look, you don't want to kill yourself, love" He said as he hopped over the railing and stood right next to her. She gave him a look of pure sadness "You're too beautiful to die"

"You have no idea what I'm going through" She mumbled it and looked down and took a deep breath and Klaus hand flew to her midsection pressing her into the metal bars behind her. She looked as if she was about to jump and she was. She was looking forward to the painful sting of the murky water.

"Just give me 2 weeks" it had escaped his mouth before he had even thought of it. It came out in his usual tone calm and collect but now he had to think of what to do next. What to say next, he had never had this problem before.

"Two weeks to do what" she was interested now. What difference would two weeks make? She was going to kill herself either way it went. So why couldn't she entertain him? She wouldn't feel right jumping off this bridge with him standing there anyway.

"To change your mine, to make you fall in love with me"


	2. What deal?

_Thanks to all my followers and favorite but I would like to have some __reviewers__ to go with it. That would be much appreciated. _

_XXX_

They were in a diner. One they seemed to just be getting by but perfectly happy with that. That was fine with him. The less people around, the more they could talk about their little situation. Well, he would have to wait until Caroline; he loved her name, finished scarfing down her food. He would be patient though. Two weeks was more than enough time to make her fall in love with him, or rather, whatever him he chose to present to the sweet Caroline.

"What type of guy" she asked in between bites "just assumes he can make a girl fall in love with him. In two weeks at that." Her mouth was full and she covered her mouth with her hand while she talked. It seemed as if she didn't chew enough because she had trouble swallowing.

"What type of gal" Klaus paused purposely "agrees to give that guy two weeks before she tries and kills herself"

She lost her appetite. Dropping the fork onto the plate she signaled her waitress. The lady came over after grabbing the only other couple's drink. Caroline politely asked for the check with a cheery smile. It was as if she hadn't been the girl with tear stained cheeks about to jump off a bridge.

"I hit a nerve" he smirked. He enjoyed messing with her. It wasn't like he couldn't find her if she did leave. One, he was a hybrid. Two, he had money and power. He could find anyone, anywhere, at anytime. Plus they had made a deal. NiKlaus Mikaelson took deals very seriously. He was going to sweep this girl off her feet so fast her head would spin.

"Thank you" Caroline said as the check was laid onto the table. Her eyes watched the waitress walking away, making sure she was out of earshot. "That isn't funny. I would appreciate if you didn't take my depression as a joke."

"Well" Klaus said leaning back into his chair "If I'm going to make you fall in love with me; I'm gonna have to know why you were willing to end your life" he was serious now and his look said exactly that. He wouldn't compel her, though the thought was tempting, NiKlaus liked his women willing.

"That's none of your business" She reached for the check but Klaus beat it to her. That had nothing to do with the fact that he had super speed. She snorted at him before grabbing her purse and walking away from the table. Klaus slid some money into the check book and followed her out quickly. He was walking right behind her as the door closed with a 'ding' from the bell.

"Why are you following me" she was angry. Not just any angry either. She was Caroline Forbes angry. It was an angry Niklaus had never encountered before. He had no idea what he was in for.

"I know your name" Klaus said as they began to walk side by side "but you don't know mine" Caroline stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face NiKlaus. She glared at him, hard. He ignored it extending his hand.

"Im Klaus"

"Go away" She turned, walking faster in her high heels. He listened to the steady click of her heels as he followed her through the crowd of people. He was right behind her with every step she took.

"I thought we had deal, love"

"Deal?" she looked over her shoulder "I don't remember making a deal. I remember not jumping off the bridge because I didn't want to scar you for the rest of your life. You never heard me actually agree did you?"

"Don't be like that, sweet heart" Klaus chuckled "How about I walk you home and we see if you change your mind."

"How about not"

"If you don't agree I will just stalk you for the rest of your life"

"Fine, if it will get you off back"

"That's what I like to hear"

XXX

"Are you happy" she asked as she stood on the porch of her house. Her keys in hand waiting for Klaus to turn and walk away. When he didn't, she ignored him and quickly opened her door and walked into her house. Klaus stood at the door as if he was expecting an invitation.

"Well" he pestered and she looked at him curiously. Oh, that was right. She didn't know he was a hybrid. That meant she didn't know he needed to be invited in "Are you going to invite me in"

"No" the door closed swiftly and NiKlaus ignored his rising anger. He knew where she lived; he could come back in the morning. In the light and wake her up from her peaceful sleep everyday until she agreed. Yes, that would be very entertaining and a very good use of his time. At least he wouldn't be somewhere draining some random girl or settling a debt with someone. He could stay clean of blood for the next few days. That would be very nice, very entertaining indeed.

So he would wait till tomorrow. He had eternity. He could a wait a few hours.


	3. Billionaire? Yeah right!

_Thank you all my reviewers, new favoriters, and new followers (and you old ones too). I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming. I love them. _

_Xxx_

When it came to annoying people, NiKlaus Mikaelson won the gold medal. The young Caroline was about to learn that and not in the nicest of ways.

The day had started easy. Klaus had listened outside, like the stalker her was, as Caroline got ready for her day. He had heard her get up while he sat comfortably on her porch. He listened as her alarm went off and she went into the bathroom to get ready. He heard her debate with herself about what she was going to wear. Then he heard her walk from her bedroom to the hall and down the stairs in her bedroom. Klaus was disappointed, no breakfast?

When Caroline did exit her house and saw Klaus sitting on her porch she was irritated, she sighed before adjusting her bag on her shoulder and walking past him. After finally _seeing_ her attire he knew exactly where she was headed.

"So where exactly do you work?" he asked as he followed her to her car that was parked out front.

"For a company" She replied as she hit the unlock button for her car.

"For a company where"

"In a building" she placed her hand on the handle to open the door. She opened the door only to have NiKlaus force it shut. She glared at him. She really didn't appreciate that.

"In a building where?"

"On the freaking moon, now move!"

NiKlaus moved his hand with a smile and she glared at him as she got into the car. As soon as she started the cars he sped off on the wrong side of the road. Klaus just laughed as pulled out his phone. He went through his contacts before finding a certain person.

"Hello, Alex" he said to the person as they answered the phone "I need you to find where someone works for me." There was a little dispute on the other end of the phone "You misunderstood me, mate. It wasn't a request."

XXX

"I have a stalker" Caroline whispered to the woman sitting at the desk identical to hers on the other side of the room.

"A stalker?" April questioned while still typing.

"Yes, he will not leave me alone. I met him the other day and he will not stop stalking me until I give him two weeks so he can make me fall in love with him."

"No way?!" April said leaning slightly towards Caroline "How did you guys mee-"

A loud laugh coming from the boss's office interrupted April and Caroline brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's in there" Caroline questioned. April shrugged in response.

"You were in the bathroom when he showed up. He's some hot shot, important person who just showed up. I didn't see his face when he walked in, I was taking a call, but the boss had me clear his schedule for the most of the afternoon."

There was another loud laugh and both assistants looked to the door as both men came walking out. Her boss blocked the man for a moment but when she did see him she had to mentally stop her jaw from dropping.

NiKlaus smirked at Caroline in is usual taunting way. She smiled at him putting on a good show for a boss.

"Caroline" her boss said as they headed towards the elevator "would you join us"

Mentally sighing she stood with a nod before walking towards the elevator. April just shrugged off whatever curiosity had crossed past her mind and went back to rescheduling all of her boss's appointment. Caroline watched as the phone rang and she picked it up quickly. Her boss cleared his throat and she jumped to attention remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

Apparently the whole floor knew something she didn't because every time she walked by they began to whisper. After a while she figured it had something to do with Klaus. 'Hot shot, important person', that's what April had called him. Ok maybe he was important but how important was he. How come the whole office knew about him but she didn't? Klaus, his name didn't ring a bell. Then again she hadn't known his last name but she would surely know just by his first name and he was English that was a dead giveaway. Who could he be?

"I must say you do your job well Caroline"

Her head turned to Klaus as the elevator closed.

"Yes she does" her boss agreed "snagging you at a diner like that. I must ask. What are you doing in San Frisco?"

"I was just traveling when the golden gate bridge popped into my head. Which reminds Caroline was-"

"Suggesting that he walk along it one day" she cut him off quickly and Klaus gave her a knowing smirk. She glared at him and was lucky her boss didn't catch her. NiKlaus took a step closer to Caroline and she felt stupid for not standing on the other side of her boss.

"You should" Her boss agreed after examining the buttons on the elevator. He seemed to be entranced by the lighting up of the number and Caroline briefly wondered how he ran a fortune 500 company. Wait, if Klaus was an important person, how rich was he? With wide eyes Caroline's gaze wandered over to him. He was too engaged in his current conversation to notice him. He must be billionaire!

"Yes, I was hoping you would let me borrow your sweet Caroline. Maybe she could come with me?"

"Mr.-" she didn't know his last name. Her mouth closed quickly as her brows furrowed. How strange would it be if she didn't know the name of the person she, supposedly, brought here.

"Oh Caroline" Klaus teased with a knowing smile "how forgetful of you. Mikaelson remember."

Her mouth dropped noticeably and Klaus was thoroughly enjoying the surprised look that crossed her face. Of coursed her boss didn't notice. He was, again, distracted by the colorful light of the elevator buttons.

"Right" Caroline squeaked "Mikaelson, Mr. Mikaelson, NiKlaus Mikaelson"

"Now what was it you were saying, love?"

The elevator dinged and Caroline rushed out of it. Being in that small place with Klaus, NiKlaus Mikaelson-she had just learned- was taking its toll on her. The open air of the ground floor from the opening and closing front door was refreshing. The deep breath of that same air helped calm her nerves.

Her boss and NiKlaus were holding a conversation as they headed towards the front door. She was still trying to catch up with reality. One thing for sure and two things for certain, her life was ruined. The biggest Billionaire, or so she thought, to ever have lived was stalking her. She could move to the Bermuda triangle and he would still find her.

"Would you mind" NiKlaus asked her boss as they came to the revolving doors "if I borrowed Caroline for the rest of the day"

_The bastard thinks my boss owns me. Yeah, sure he can borrow me-so I can kick his ass!_

"Of course not and I am sure Caroline would love to get out of the office" her boss turned to her to see her reaction. She just smiled at him, like he knew she would, because she didn't really have a choice. Her boss had asked her to do many things when it came to big money men. Flirting was on the top of the list. Did she mind? Yes. Did she want to lose her job? No. So where was her choice in this again?

"Well Caroline" Klaus arm looped through hers. "I guess your coming with me"

She sighed. She was just happy her phone and her keys were in her pocket. April would take care of her bag for her and even if she didn't her boss would make sure no one bothered it. As long as she could get into her house, which was exactly where she was going, she was fine.

They walked arm and arm for about ten seconds before Caroline snatched her arm away.

"This isn't funny" she told him as she began to walk faster. Klaus had no problem keeping up with her speed.

"You're right" Klaus agreed "I was promised two weeks and two weeks is what I should get"

"Are you serious? Do you think because you're a billionaire you can what-bribe me into liking you." She asked as she took a turn towards the parking lot. Klaus grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"What im more worried about, believe it or not, is you, dying. You see about three days ago, roughly, I met a girl who was about to jump off the golden gate bridge. I coerced her off the bridge with the promise of two weeks to make sure she would never try again. So no, I am not trying to 'bribe' you into liking me. I am trying to save your life which is something I don't do often for anyone. So if I were you I would take the compliment, be happy, and give me my two weeks."

Caroline was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that and Klaus found it amazing that for once, she had stopped talking. He took her silence as an agreement and took her, more gently this time, and led her towards his car. She was slow in her movements but compliant all the same.

"And by the way" he said as they reached his car and he opened the door for her "im not a billionaire. My bank has way more zeros than that"


	4. Meet the Mikaelson's

_Hey guys, was sup? I LOVED your feedback, keep it coming! Arielmermaid, I'm working on longer chapters. So here we go oh and darkest mystery I know you're reading this and I need you to not pester me about chapters at school. I work as fast as I can. So here we go!_

"I'm all alone"

Caroline explained to NiKlaus. He didn't interrupt her. He let her speak. He was afraid if he interrupted her she would stop explaining. He had to know why she tried to kill herself. If he knew why he could stop her from ever trying it again and that would be very helpful.

"My mom, she was a cop, she was just killed by a mugger. My friends back in Virginia, Bonnie and Elena, they died. Bonnie died in a house fire at her Grams and Elena. Elena, her and her parents drowned. My mom was the last person I had. I'm completely alone"

Xxx

"That's not funny!"

Klaus held in his laughter as Caroline gave him a furious look. They were watching a scary movie and Klaus found it absolutely funny when ever someone got killed. Someone had just got caught by a chainsaw and he started laughing again. She punched him lightly in the shoulder and faked pain. She rolled her eyes before getting up and turning off the TV.

"Love!" Klaus called with a laugh as she walked away from him and towards the kitchen.

"You want something to eat" she called back as she opened the fridge. She didn't get a response. She took that as a no and closed the fridge. She wasn't exactly sure what she had been looking for. She had just wanted to open the fridge. She guessed it was her way of inspecting NiKlaus. He had said he was only passing through but he had a house. Then again, he was had more money than a billionaire. So maybe he could afford to buy houses in every place he passed through.

"Caroline"

She jumped slightly when he called her name. She hadn't realized he was there. When did he get there and how did he do it so fast?

"I need to take you home" he walked over to her quickly. It seemed as if he had moved in a flash and her brows burrowed together. She hadn't had anything to drink. She wasn't hallucinating.

"Let's go" he said sterner and she nodded.

XXX

She wasn't sure what this was about. NiKlaus had said she was going home so that was where he had driven her. He had hurried her into her house and told her not to invite anybody in. She agreed considering the fact he had a very serious look on his face. It was a look she hadn't seen on him before and it scared her, only a little.

In all honesty she didn't know what to do. Well, except for not inviting anybody in and not going anywhere. That was clear and with the look she saw in NiKlaus's eyes she wasn't planning on disobeying. God, now she sounded like a dog. She wasn't a dog and she knew Klaus didn't see her that way.

"Hello?" she heard somebody call as they knocked on her door. She walked over to it slowly, still deeply in thought. She didn't even think to check who it was. When she opened the door she was met with the sight of a man.

"Hi"

He seemed a little shy.

"Can I help you" she asked as she looked him up and down. He was well dressed, kinda sexy, and seemed to be okay.

"My car broke down." He started with an embarrassed sigh "my phone is dead and I am completely lost. I just needed to use a phone"

"Oh" Caroline said resisting the urge to laugh. "That's some very bad luck" she felt silly. She felt like this was one of the people Klaus was warning her about but he seemed like a sweetheart. There was no way he was dangerous. Maybe she could invite him in. he needed help and she had a phone but she didn't have to invite him to let him use her phone. "Just let me grab my cell"

"Thank you" he clapped his hands together and was about to take a step forward. He paused looking at the division between the door and the porch then up to Caroline. "Can I come in?"

"Actually" Caroline said taking a step back away from the door. Something wasn't right. Klaus had told her not to invite anyone in and here was someone asking to be invited in. Something was off.

"My boyfriend is on his way here and he wouldn't be too happy if you were inside but let me just grab the phone for you". Caroline waited for him to say 'okay' or 'that's fine' but it never came. The man laughed a little and suddenly his whole demeanor changed.

"Damn"

Caroline didn't miss the British accent that magically popped up.

"NiKlaus warned you" he chuckled "that's okay. Go ahead and call 'em let him know I'm here." Caroline took few more steps back.

"I thought I got lucky when I saw you were a blonde"

XXX

NiKlaus was over one thousand years old. He had driven just about every car there was and had compelled his way out of every speeding ticket he could possibly get. He'd even paid a few. So when Caroline had called him and told him there was a guy outside of her house he had sped as fast as he could. So when he slammed on his breaks when he saw Caroline's house he had been used to the sensation.

"If it isn't NiKlaus" his brother said as he got out the car. "Hello Nik, cute girl you have in there. Smart one too contrary to her hair color."

"What do you want, Kol" he walked slowly up to the porch. Caroline stood in the door probably confused as to why his brother couldn't get in without permission. He'd rather not address the situation. His two weeks was almost up and he'd rather not give her any reason to deny her love because he loved her too. If she denied it they might both end up on that bridge.

"Well" Kol said taking a few steps closer to Klaus "Mother wanted to see you"

"Mother is dead" his tone was harsh and Caroline was surprised. He seemed half pissed off that his brother had mentioned his mom and half relieved that she was dead. That was a little unsettling.

"Well you know she has her tricks. She's back now and wants to see all her children." Kol looked back to Caroline "I could always send her this way. Have you forgotten witches don't need to be invited in?"

"Fine" Klaus agreed "Let's go"

XXX

She hadn't seen Klaus since last night. She couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something going on but he hadn't told her what. Whatever it was, it was serious. She knew NiKlaus had family, some brothers and one sister, but he had said they had all split up. His brother had obviously come looking for him. Didn't NiKlaus tell her he was living in a different country? Someone was lying.

"Im going on break" she told April as she stood up. She was thinking too much. She needed a cup of coffee and a warm meal. Then she could think straight.

OOO

Now her head just hurt. Even after getting her coffee and her warm meal her head still wasn't working right. She was missing something. What was it? Even when she tried to figure it out it just made her head hurt worse. She was getting absolutely no where, literally?!

She had been walking in circles since she had finished her meal. She thought it would help clear her head. It didn't, nothing did. Everything seemed to just clutter it more. That might have been why she hadn't noticed the person in the alley. It also might have been why she was too stunned to scream when that same person pulled her into the alley.

She was looking into the eyes of a woman. A woman with blue eyes and blonde hair and a devilish smirk on her face. A very scary woman who couldn't be any older than she was. A woman whose hand was securely clasped over her mouth.

"You're the girl who NiKlaus likes" she seemed unimpressed but at the moment Caroline could care less about her opinion "maybe I should drain you and make him suffer. Or maybe I could turn you, that'd really piss him off. I don't I could just eat you. I am quite hungry"

"Rebekah" a voice called from the end of the alley and Caroline immediately recognized it as Klaus's.

"Well look" Rebekah pulled Caroline to stand in front of her "big brother's here himself. How adorable, he really likes you"

"Let her go Rebekah"

Rebekah smirked at his comment. She brought one of her hands to push a stray hair from Caroline's face before it traveled to her throat.

"Now why would I do that Nik" she asked her grip tightening only the slightest. Caroline made a choking noise behind Rebekah's hand. "She's the only thing stopping you from trying to kill me. Come on now Nik im a little smarter than that"

"Bekah" Another voice accompanied the group. It was behind them and Caroline couldn't see his face "Leave the girl alone"

"You're on his side Elijah" Rebekah's voice was furious "after everything he's did to us? He put us in boxes, carried us around like luggage, and you're with him"

XXX

It was no more than a second. It could've only been a second because all Caroline had done was blink. In that second NiKlaus had appeared in front of. her. His face was covered in black spidery veins and his eyes a strange mixture of red, black and gold. Sharp fangs protruded over his lip. Even then, when he had stood in front of her with a face anyone could consider a monster's, she was happy to see him.

Her heart still raced with that familiar feeling of love and, oddly enough, there wasn't an ounce of fear towards him coming from her. She surprised her self because even when the girl, Rebekah, had been ripped from behind her before her fangs could tear into the skin of her neck she was still reaching for Klaus.

She could hear there fighting and when she opened her eyes she realized she was on the ground. She sat up quickly. She was confused. Everything had moved so fast but had seemed in slow motion. When she looked around she saw NiKlaus snap the girl's neck. It should have scared her but somehow she knew the girl was going to be okay.

She watched as NiKlaus passed the girl onto, who she guessed, what his brother. They had a whispered conversation. It was obvious they were talking about her. NiKlaus's back was to her but his brother eyes kept wandering over to her. The brother said something about her and NiKlaus shook his head firmly. Whatever it was NiKlaus wasn't doing it.

Caroline closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again NiKlaus was in front of her and the other two were gone. He eyes and face were back to normal though she could still somehow imagine the fangs. They didn't say anything. Caroline just held her arms out and NiKlaus picked her up with a chuckle.

"Can we go home"

XXX


	5. Champagne anyone?

_HOLA! Your reviews are getting kind of thin, what happened? Its okay I still love you and hopefully you love this next chapter. _

_Xxx_

Caroline was sleeping peacefully. That might have been because she comfortably snuggled into Klaus's covers.

They had known each other for two years. Had been steadily in love for 2 years and one and a half years after they had met they moved back to Virginia. It was a big decision but they had made it accordingly and so far Caroline had liked it. She had met a few familiar faces. She visited her friend's grave. Even visited her mother's grave whom she had just buried. She was in love and happy and not even the men breaking into her home could stop her from being those things.

XXX

"Get up!"

Caroline groaned softly as she burrowed her face more into her pillow. She heard the man order to wake up but after living with Klaus for a good year. He had begun to rub off on her. When people ordered her to do things, she usually ignored them.

"I said up"

"Look" Caroline huffed out as she threw the covers back and sat up. She was only wearing short shorts and a tee shirt "I don't know you and you don't know me but I'm assuming this has something to do with NiKlaus, yes?"

The man gave her a strange look.

"How would you know if I was" he asked

"You don't have a gun, or any type of weapons, so that usual means supernatural. Anyway, I was sleep if you hadn't noticed. I don't like being woken up but I'm gonna do you a favor. The rope that you're gonna need to tie me up with is in the basement. Last time someone used rope it left marks. The marks only served to piss NiKlaus off and duct tape tears my skin. So if I were you I would find something different."

XXX

Caroline wasn't as comfortable as she had been in NiKlaus's bed but this would have to do. Since the people had actually listened to her she was only sitting in a chair. There were no ropes and no duct tape and she preferred it that way. For once someone who wanted to interrogate her had common sense.

"So, what can I help you with" Caroline asked as she adjusted herself in her chair.

"So this is how this works" a woman's voice floated into the room. She had an accent. Now, she always noticed when someone had an accent, thanks to NiKlaus.

"Well, you're not a vampire" Caroline observed as she crossed her legs. She had spent a decent amount of time with a lot of vampires. She could tell when someone was a vampire. It had become a sort of…radar, of hers.

"Is that so?" the woman chuckled. She flipped a hand through her blonde hair and Caroline's eyes narrowed. She'd seen blonde hair like that before "You're right; I'm a witch"

"Ooooooooh" Caroline giggled "That's how these vampires got into my house"

XXX

"That's right" Esther agreed. She had been expecting much more of a fight. Well, honestly she had expected some flailing blonde, disgracing the name of blondes, who could wait to call NiKlaus. It isn't what she got. She got a calm, cool, collected young lady. She was surprised.

"Could you just knock next time" Caroline asked with a little yawn "I really don't like people in our bedroom. Knocking would do just fine"

"I'll keep that in mind" Esther replied. She looked to one of the vampires in the room signaling them to leave. They nodded and left silently. She knew they hadn't gone far. "Why haven't you called NiKlaus?"

"So you're his mother" Caroline said and she stood from the chair. She began walking and looked at Esther as if she was supposed to follow. Esther did although she didn't like the feeling of control Caroline thought she had. When they finally stopped walking they were in the kitchen. Caroline liked to cook so it was a well stocked kitchen.

"I am" Esther replied as she took a seat on one of the stool that surrounded the kitchen island.

"I was thinking of making pancakes, Klaus really liked pancakes. Eggs and bacon would go well with it too. I think that's what I'll make. Would you like some?" Caroline was mostly talking to herself at least until the last part. It wasn't like Esther could change her mind. She was decided on making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She was considering cutting up some fruit while she was at it. Actually she would do the fruit first.

"So what were you going to ask" Caroline said as she pulled a variety of fruit from the fridge. There was a pineapple, strawberries, and a few other fruits Esther didn't really Care to identify. She'd rather not waste her time.

"I need to know what NiKlaus is planning" Esther was blunt. There were no questions before hand, no trickery. It was just a simple question.

"I wouldn't know" Caroline said as she sliced the pineapple and took a bite. "Honestly. NiKlaus doesn't tell me things and I don't ask. That way when people like you come to my house I don't have anything to tell. Did you want some breakfast Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"Will NiKlaus be here for breakfast" Esther asked and Caroline nodded as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. "I guess so"

XXX

It was silent as silent as you would expect it to be when a mother and son who hated each other's gut sat across the table from each other. Caroline hadn't really wanted Esther to stay. She was just being polite. It was the way she was raised. So now they just sat here very silent.

"NiKlaus" his mother said as she reached for a piece of fruit "Maybe you could tell me what you're planning"

"So you can find out a way to kill me" Klaus nearly spat as he cut angrily through a pancake. Once he was finished he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I'm only trying to make things the way they are supposed to be" His mother said. She had very convincing voice but it only made Caroline angry to hear her words. "No one is supposed to live forever. It is only natural"

"You're his mother" Caroline said as if she was deep in thought "but Mikael's not his father. So he hates him but…..how do you feel? Do you hate him too?"

"I don't see how you have anything to do with this conversation" Esther's voice was angry, very angry. This Caroline girl impressed her but she still didn't like her. Who was she to nose her way into their 'family' conversation?

"But it does" Caroline insisted with a tilt of her head "You must hate NiKlaus. As far as I know, not that I know much, but every time you want to kill, supposedly all, of your children you come to see NiKlaus. Why is that? You have 4 other children, why not go convince them to kill their self?"

"You don't know I do. How can you even assume to know?" Esther turned to face Caroline as she spoke.

"I know you love Mikael and Mikael doesn't love NiKlaus. Sounds like a dilemma to me"

XXX

"Caroline, give it back" NiKlaus tried not to yell as he chased Caroline around the house. She sped down the stairs grabbing the edge of the railing as she pulled herself around it.

"No" Caroline yelled back as she raced towards the kitchen. NiKlaus could have easily caught her. He was running human speed at the moment. Caroline was a fast runner for a human and he was having trouble keeping up.

"Caroline" he called as he stepped into the kitchen. There was a flash of the light turning on and NiKlaus was met with a handful of people standing in the kitchen. He was confused at first then he saw it. He saw the cake sitting on the marble kitchen island. There were the number candles in the middle lighting up. 1,163. They were lit.

"Happy Birthday" Caroline said as she pushed the cake a little towards him "make a wish"

OOO

These were people he knew. How did Caroline find them? Not only that but they were people who actually liked him. People he had done favors for when he was in a good mood. People who he had given money or bought them something in their time of need. These were people he hadn't seen in centuries. How did Caroline find them and how did he not notice them in his house?

"Enjoying yourself?" Caroline asked as she walked up to NiKlaus glass of champagne in hand. She knew Klaus liked fancy. "I did work hard to orchestrate this whole thing. I had to do a lot of tracking down."

"Yes" NiKlaus said before taking a sip out of his glass "how did you do that"

"A magician never tell her secrets"

"NiKlaus" a voice graced his ears "how nice to see you again"

He turned his head. He struggled to not frown. Caroline had orchestrated this. He would be happy but the woman in front of him. He really wanted to rip her head off. Yes he had done her a favor before, a very kind favor, but she had screwed him over in return.

"Katerina" Klaus said as happily as he could muster "how have you been these last few centuries"

"Staying young" she replied in her flirtatious way "maybe we could go upstairs and I can show you just how young I am" he growled.

"Katerina, you've met Caroline" Klaus stated and she nodded in response ignoring Caroline's presence. Caroline smirked as she began to down her glass "My fiancé"

Caroline spit out her drink. She hadn't meant to but she had and now Katerina was covered in her champagne. Katerina looked at Caroline. She wanted to hurt her but she wouldn't. At least not with NiKlaus standing right there.

"Yes, Caroline" NiKlaus took her hand leading her to the middle of the room. Caroline followed, absentmindedly. She didn't know what to say. That was until everyone was looking at them and Klaus was down on one knee with a ring so big she was sure it would weigh down her entire body.

She didn't have to hear the word he said. Though he did say them. He said those words loud and clear, so everyone could hear them. Everyone included Katerina. So even though Caroline didn't hear the words she replied.

"Yes"

XXX

"I have no one to call" Caroline realized. She was at home, alone. She just found out she was getting married and she had absolutely no one to call. Her mother was dead, she is an only child, and all of her friends were dead. So who was going to get invited to the wedding? Well, she could always invite them.

So she got up and went over to Klaus's work room. She was rummaging through the drawers and on top of the desk. She needed _his_ number. She knew for a fact if he got him to come then the others would come. She was sure that would mean a lot to NiKlaus. And she could invite April! Now that she thought about it April was a good friend.

_~BETTER IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW~_


	6. can you hear my heart beat?

This would be easy. Elijah wasn't a complicated man. He believed in chances and listening. She was a very good talker. She could convince anyone of anything. So she could do this.

"Are you going to stand over there all day" Elijah asked Caroline without even looking away from whatever it was he was looking at. What did Elijah always look at? He always seemed to find something to look at other than you. It made her kind of nervous.

"Caroline" he called finally looking in her direction but not directly at her "contrary to what you may believe I am a very busy man. This is a luxury for you and only because you peak my interest. So whatever it is you want….make it quick"

Wait a minute. She was nervous not an idiot or susceptible to disrespect. As far as she had known they had been raised properly and no matter how many centuries older he was she deserved just as much respect as he.

"Elijah" she said. Her voice was steady and unafraid because she wasn't afraid. "I understand you're a busy man but here's how it's going to go. You're going to treat me like a business person. Like one of the people who you want to make a deal with. That way the next time you open your mouth to rush me it'll be in more of a polite manner."

"Excuse me-" Elijah began but was quickly cut off by Caroline's look.

"You have centuries to do whatever it is you have planned. I'm still human and I might die in some freak accident just walking away from here right now so _contrary to what you believe_ you're important matters can wait"

Elijah didn't know what to say. He knew Caroline wasn't as simple as other girl but he never would have thought her to do that. He had underestimated her. He would it admit but it wouldn't happen again.

"My apologies" he said placing an ankle on top of his knee "you're right. Now, and take your time explaining, what is it you need?"

"NiKlaus and I are getting married" she got straight to the point "and it would be great if you and your siblings would come to the wedding. I don't have many people to invite so I figured inviting you could be like a gift"

XXX

"What makes you think this is a good idea" Elijah asked Caroline for the hundredth time. In no scenario could he see this working out good, in any way. He saw it ending in fight, arguments, and maybe even a heart or two being torn from a chest. In no way did he see hugs, crying, and sorrowful farewells. Why did she even want this?

"NiKlaus loves you guys." She said with a smile "he's proud of you even. I think he'd like it if you came."

"Okay" Elijah sighed "say he's okay with it. How do you plan on getting the rest of us to this wedding? They have to want to come, Caroline. You can't force them."

"Well" she paused to think about it before her face lit up like a Christmas "let me talk to them!"

"They don't even know you Caro-"

"Elijah" she cut him off quickly "I can be very persuasive and you'll be there to protect me. I trust you even though I shouldn't."

Elijah's eyebrow rose slightly "why shouldn't you trust me"

"Because you have a trust worthy face" she explained "that means even when you're lying I want to trust you. Luckily for me, I'm very good at telling when people lie."

OOO

This was where Rebecca lived. Now this was surprising. After their first meeting Caroline expected huge white mansion, lots of marble, and maybe a diamond statue or two of herself. She just seemed to be that much of a blonde. Not that Caroline had a problem with blondes. She just didn't like _blonde_ blondes.

There was no mansion. Well, at least not specifically. It was somewhere between a mansion and a house. It was a mouse. That's exactly what it was.

"Caroline" Elijah said as he stepped out of the car "are sure you want to do this"

"Elijah" Caroline said as he walked to stand next to her "there is nothing I would rather do more"

XOX

"You brought her to my house Elijah" Rebekah was furious. She didn't like Caroline. It was no secret. The first time she had met she had openly discussed how she wanted to kill her. So why was the girl standing in her house at her front door.

"gracias Adriana. usted puede tomar el resto del día libre(1)" Rebekah spoke Spanish with ease. Her maid nodded before heading to do whatever she had said.

"You speak Spanish?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I speak a lot of languages" Rebekah commented with her usual glare "what do you want"

"I'm getting married to your brother" Caroline was used to being straightforward "and I would love to see you at the wedding."

There was a pause and Elijah looked intensely at Rebekah. Rebekah looked between Elijah and Caroline and suddenly burst into laughter. Elijah let out an irritated sigh. Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. Rebekah grabbed her midsection as the laughter caused her a pleasurable pain. This was going to be a very long day.

OXO

"Are you on drugs" Rebekah asked as she poured herself a drink. She plopped down onto the couch once her glass was full. The Caroline watched the clear liquid swish around in the glass but not spill. She though that Rebekah must have been very skilled in handling of liquor.

"Drugs?" Caroline questioned. That was the first time she had been asked that. Well, there was that one time but she didn't want to talk about that time.

"Yes, drugs" Rebekah repeated before nearly downing her whole glass. "Only a person on drugs would ask me to attend an event for NiK. So you, Caroline, must be on drugs."

"Rebekah-"

"I hate NiKlaus." She cut off sharply "I hate him more than I can hate anyone. Why would attend his wedding unless….I wanted to turn it into a blood bath." Rebekah set her glass down on the table in front of her. Caroline watched her as she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"You're lying"

Elijah's eyes snapped to Caroline as the words left her mouse. He eyes traveled to Rebekah as she tensed. He though back to what Caroline had sad just a few hours earlier. _I'm very good at telling when people lie. _Elijah knew his sister well and he knew no matter how many time NiKlaus had done her wrong she loved him all the same. There might a have been a small disliking but Rebekah could never hate him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying" Caroline repeated as she crossed her legs. "You love your brother. In fact, I bet he's your favorite."

"And how would you presume to know my feelings. You're a child." Rebekah laughed.

"Because" Caroline giggled "I'm in love with him too."

OXO (time change)

She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry very much but she wouldn't. She decided that would be a bad idea. That would just complicate the situation even more but she couldn't tell NiKlaus either. He was her person to vent to now. This would only cause trouble. She would only cause trouble. She always caused trouble. It would be better if she wasn't here. It would be better if she weren't here. That would be so much better. Maybe she should stop drinking whatever was in this bottle.

….

"Caroline!" Klaus called as he stood on her porch. Something wasn't right. She called him crying about something and then hung up abruptly. He had tried calling her back several times before he had just given up and headed to her house. Now he was here and he didn't hear anything. He hoped she was okay.

_Klaus_

It was barely above a spoken let alone a whisper but he heard it. She sounded like she was in pain. He gave up on calling her name and just broke her door. He listened intently as he got into the house. She was upstairs that was clear. He headed straight for her room. At first he couldn't see her but when he did he nearly had a heart attack.

He rushed over to the other side of the bed. Caroline was sitting against the wall her hands held in front. They were covered in blood and she was looking at them with a face of pure horror.

"I don't remember" she mumbled as NiKlaus took her arms into his hands gently. "I don't remember"

NiKlaus examined his wounds thoroughly. They were deep but not too deep they would heal fast with a little help. He rolled up his sleeved and bit into his wrist gingerly. He held it to her mouth and she turned away.

"Caroline, drink" his tone left no room for argument. He tried pushing his wrist closer to her mouth but she continued to refuse. He sighed before biting into his wrist once again. This time he sucked the blood into his mouth. When he was done he grabbed her face and pressed his mouth to hers. It had to be a little more forceful than what he would have like but it got her to swallow his blood.

She healed slowly and he had to kiss her a few more times to get it to heal completely. It got done though and she was healed so he had no complaints.

"Why did you cut yourself" he asked his head hanging low in his hands. He thought they were over this. It had been months since they made that deal. Caroline had confessed her love. She wasn't supposed to be trying to kill herself. What had he done wrong? What was he doing wrong? He just wanted her to be okay.

"I-I didn't mean" Caroline stuttered "I mean, there was vodka and-and it was only one drink but…..then I was crying. I don't know. I don't remember."

"Are you really that sad Caroline" Klaus asked as he refused to look her in the eye "do you really feel that lonely"

"No-no-no" Caroline cut in quickly. She reached out to touch him but realized that her hands were covered in blood. It took her even longer to come to terms with the fact that the blood was hers. She had cut herself. Why would she cut her self?

"I love you" she said putting her hands down "you're the only person I have left in this world. You were gone for-for only a few days. I was so on edge. I don't know, I don't remember. I just I was-I. I missed you"

"Caroline-"

"I let my insecurities get the best of me" she said taking a deep breath "and then I had a drink. One drink turned into two and it kept going and then I was dizzy. I was thinking about you being in-wherever it is you were- and seeing you happy. I was seeing you happy with someone else and I thought I causing you trouble. I was keeping you from being happy."

NiKlaus was exceptionally fast. He was faster than vampires and faster than werewolves. He was very fast. That was something Caroline had known. He had showed off his speed more than once in her presence. Yet she was still surprised when he somehow ended up on her side of the room in less than half of a millisecond. He was hugging her. It had taken her a while to realize that but that's what he was doing.

"I could never be happier in any other place than I am right here with you"

And she though she felt tears but she wouldn't ask him because right now she was crying too.

XOX

"You're in love?" Rebekah asked with a confused face "with my brother?"

Caroline nodded. She was serious. Her posture, expression, and mannerisms showed that.

"Well" Rebekah grabbed her drink off the table "this ought to be interesting. Please do explain this love you think you have for the monster that is my brother." She poured more into her glass.

"When I first met your brother" Caroline started "I was about to jump off a bridge. He stopped me, saved my life. A few months after we "met" I slit both of my wrists and he healed me. I am madly in love with your brother, this monster you speak of, because he loves me more than anything else. He listens when I speak, he cares about what I want and need, and he is the only thing I have. He is the only person I have left. We're getting married and we, both of us, would be honored if you showed up."

OOX

"She has sold me, brother" Rebekah told Elijah as they stood in the doorway. Elijah looked at Caroline who was sitting patiently in his car waiting.

"Yes" Elijah replied "she seems to have that talent." Elijah began to walk down the path way and towards his car.

"She's right you know" Rebekah called after him "I don't hate him."

XOO

"Where were you all day, love" NiKlaus asked as Caroline crawled into the bed next to him. He was lying comfortably and was soon joined by Caroline. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and she responded with an arm around his midsection.

"I was working on getting your wedding gift" she replied sleepily. He watched her close her eyes softly. He could feel her muscles relaxing. She wasn't asleep yet but she was on her way there.

"Isn't that my job" he laughed as she snuggled into his side. She pressed her cheek closer to his chest and raised an eyebrow at the motion. Almost as if she could see him raising an eyebrow she laugh a sleepy laugh.

"Sometimes" she yawned "I could swear I hear your heart beat."


	7. Rough landings

_I love your reviews and Beth….your review was AWESOME. I really appreciated it. Keep the reviews coming guys I love them ALL_

_xox_

This one may not have been the best idea. Rebekah was pushing it but Kol…Kol was a different story. He was known for being very violent. I mean NiKlaus was _known_ for being violent. Kol was known for being recklessly violent. Klaus was violent with a purpose whether it is revenge, part of a plan, or anger. Kol was violent for fun, because it entertained him for the moment.

"It's not too late." Elijah reminded her as they still sat in the car.

"God" Caroline put a hand to her forehead "let's go"

OXO

This was a bad idea. The whole time they had stood here Elijah and Kol had exchanged glares. Other than that it was deadly silent. Caroline suspected he was plotting a way to get around Elijah and come face to face with her. She wasn't sure if it was to talk to her or kill her. She hadn't quite figured that part out yet.

"Caroline" Kol said from the other side of Elijah. "What can I do for you?"

Elijah had insisted she stay behind him. He didn't trust Kol which was funny thing to say because she was sure Kol didn't trust any of them. Kol want an easy person to read. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely psychotic or just using it to cover up the pain of a broken family. She'd rather not know right now anyway.

"Kol" she said peeking over Elijah's shoulder "I want you to come to my wedding"

"Your wedding?" Kol smirked "who's the lucky groom"

"Ha-ha very funny, Kol" Caroline replied struggling to see over Elijah's shoulder "but just to entertain you….im marrying your brother"

"oh really" his smirk widened "I would love to come"

"You have to be good"

It sounded as if she was talking to a dog.

"Well I don't know abo-"

"Look Kol" she pushed Elijah out of her way "this is no joke. I know you're interested in your whole bad boy persona but if you mess up my wedding I will let NiKlaus kill you. I won't even try to stop him and I won't lose a wink of sleep either."

"Oh she's feisty" Kol laughed taking a step closer only to have Elijah's had stop him. He looked down at the hand pressed against his pectoral.

"Watch yourself, brother" Elijah commented and Kol raised an eyebrow before pushing the hand away and taking a few steps closer to Caroline.

"Caroline" he breathed once he stood with in an arm's length of her. "I am not my brother. I won't be reformed to your silly notion of a well behaved boy because you bat your eyelashes."

"I didn't ask you to" Caroline replied stubborn "I asked you to act like a civilized vampire in front of a room full of people who'd rather not see you act as if you're a wild animal. Now is that too much to ask from someone who has centuries of experience dealing with all types of people?"

"You make a good argument" Kol replied taking a step back "one I might be tempted to accept. I guess we will see when it comes to this…..wedding day."

Kol was fast, almost as fast as NiKlaus. That may have been why Elijah couldn't catch him when he grabbed Caroline and pushed her harshly against the wall. Elijah had barely seen it coming and all Caroline could think about was the immense pain in her head.

"NiKlaus has you fooled, sweet, sweet, Caroline" Kol said in his usual tone "not all vampires will fall to your feet and praise you like he does, especially not me."

Caroline saw Elijah about to move to grab Kol. She held up her hand to stop him.

"You have me confused" Caroline replied "I have my fair share of encounters with "bad" vampires". Kol was about to laugh and even though the pain in her head didn't allow her to do much before Caroline brought her knee up to connect with Kol's groin. He let her go doubling over in pain. She pushed him harshly out of the way before walking over to Elijah.

"I'll see you at the wedding" Caroline said over her shoulder as Elijah turned them to face the door. Elijah shook his head before leading her out of the house.

XXX

"Caroline" Elijah complained "just drink my blood. You might have a concussion and you're bleeding." He pleaded. She ignored him still looking out the window.

"What will NiKlaus think if you come home bruised and battered?"

"And what will he think if I come home with the taste of your blood in my mouth. He'll think I'm a whore. I'd rather be bruised and battered than accused of cheating." She replied leaving no room for argument.

"You hit your head hard" Elijah continued but Caroline look at him cutting him off.

"I'll get NiKlaus to heal me"

XXX

Caroline was tired. She had spent the whole day driving at illegal speeds with Elijah and it seemed to have taken a toll on her already damaged body. Of course they were only speeding because they wanted to get her home before NiKlaus got suspicious. It would do them no good to get caught by Klaus meeting one of his siblings. He'd probably automatically assume she was trying to plot to kill him or something. He was that type of man. His trust was not easily earned and very easily lost. She figured he trusted her a lot considering the things he had told her.

"Caroline" Klaus called from the other side of the room. She straightened up immediately as he began to walk closer. "Are you….are you bleeding" Caroline smiled a nervous smile.

"About that" she said with an uncomfortable laugh "I may need some of your blood"

OOX

"You went to see Kol!"

Klaus was furious. Caroline had tried every method of explaining to him to get him to calm down but it did no good. No matter how many time she tried to get him to understand it only seemed to make him madder.

"NiKlaus if you would just-"

"You may as well have gone to see my father" he yelled as he paced from wall to wall of the room.

"Klaus look-"

"What were you doing Caroline, hmm? Were you plotting my demise? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Nik its not-"

"I am such a fool!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

NiKlaus stopped pacing and looked at Caroline as if she had grown two heads. She ignored his gaze and pressed a head to her aching forehead. She squeezed her eyes tight.

"I was inviting them to our wedding. That was your wedding gift" she mumbled "Now get over it and give me your blood unless you want me to die."

OOO (time change)

"NiKlaus" Caroline whined "I'm fine"

She listened to him talk on the other side of the phone. He was too worried about her again. He was working on some new business deal. He was only on the other side of town. He was talking fast again.

"NiKlaus I-"

Caroline screamed as someone grabbed her roughly by the arm. A hand slapped itself over her mouth and she dropped her phone trying to pry it off. She could hear NiKlaus's voice yelling over the phone. Then there were more hands on Caroline, strong hands, pulling her into something. She couldn't tell what it was because soon there was a blind fold over her face.

There was a muffled scream as she hit the something cold and metal pretty hard. She heard someone cursing in a thick accent as they pulled her away from the metal thing.

"bud'te ostorozhny s ney(be careful with her)"

They spoke harshly. Whatever language they were speaking it sounded familiar. She heard another respond and he sounded very angry. Before he replied he grabbed Caroline's shoulder and slammed her hard against the metal wall.

"chto ty delayesh' ! chto ty delayesh' ! Yesli vy yey bol'no u nas ne budet nichego, chtoby ostanovit' yego ot ubiystva k nam!(what are you doing! She is the only thing keeping us alive)" the man, Caroline assumed was driving, yelled at the man who still gripped her shoulders too tightly.

"eta suka eto yedinstvennoye, chto derzhit nas v zhivykh ? NiKlaus Mikaelson ne tak sil'na, kak on dumayet, chto on yest'. (only thing keeping us alive? NiKlaus MiKaelson isn't as strong as he thinks)"

Caroline thought it best to say nothing. This obviously had something to do with NiKlaus. Knowing that NiKlaus was involved she was calmed a little. Whatever it was, having a one thousand year old hybrid on your side made you confident.

There was the sound of ringing and Caroline recognized the ringtone immediately. It was her phone and there was a pretty good chance NiKlaus was calling. She heard the men have a conversation before someone grabbed her phone and answer it. When she heard the voice of a woman she was surprised.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson" the female voice said. She had an accent too but hers was less pronounced. It was if she had learned English at a young age.

"Who is this" Klaus was angry. That was expected. He never did really like when people stole his girlfriends. He thought it was very rude.

"Don't worry about my name, NiKlaus" she laughed "you should be more worried about your girlfriend."

"Who is this" Klaus repeated with a strict tone.

"Say hello Blondie" the girl held the phone up to Caroline as the man removed the thing from her mouth. Caroline looked to the phone and the then to girl. The girl got the point as Caroline mouth formed a tight line. The man in front of her smacked her hard and Caroline heard NiKlaus laughed.

"Sorry, mate" NiKlaus commented "she's a stubborn one"

OOO

"This conversation needs to end" the woman was angry now. After several slaps and shakes she couldn't get Caroline to say anything. "You give us money or we kill your girlfriend"

"Sure, mate" NiKlaus replied "just put her seatbelt on her for me"

The people had a conversation in Russian. Caroline assumed it was to talk about what he meant. They didn't have long to talk about it before there was an impact and the whole car tilted at it. Caroline held her breath as she slid to the other side of the van. She hit the door harshly and her head followed causing the blindfold to come off of her head.

Her eyes darted around the van as it flipped. She held her hands above her head to brace herself against the roof. It hit harder than she expected and she felt an immense pain in her wrist. She could hear footsteps walk up to the van and the sound of crunching metal. She could hear metal being dragged across concrete and someone was pulling her out of the van.

She came face to face with NiKlaus. He steadied her on her feet once she was completely out. She looked around to see the van they were riding in smashed on one side. She didn't see any of the Russians she'd imagined. She looked back to NiKlaus.

"Sorry about the rough landing"

OOO (current time)

"I wish you would have told me sooner" NiKlaus said as Caroline got out of the shower. She flipped her wet hair over her shoulder as she wrapped the towel tighter around her body.

"Let it go Klaus" Caroline said while walking over to him. She gave him a kiss and he pulled her a little tighter once they broke apart.

"I love you with the taste of blood in your mouth" he unintentionally mumbled a loud. Contrary to what he would have thought Caroline found it cute.

"Well, the sooner you change me the more I'll have that taste" she replied and heard NiKlaus let out a sigh. She decided not to approach the subject. It would only start an argument and one she'd rather not have at the moment. They had just finished having an argument.

"I don't want to talk about it now" NiKlaus replied as she walked over to the bed. Caroline didn't reply. She didn't want to talk about it right now either. They would have this conversation later. Of course she would win. So she had all the time she needed at the moment.

Caroline walked over to the dresser and opened the dresser. She looked through them trying to find some shorts and tee. She was sure she had seen them somewhere but she couldn't remember which drawer. Everyone she though was the right always turned out to have NiKlaus's things in them. She didn't notice when he came to stand behind her.

NiKlaus watched for a few seconds before he placed a hand over hers. He gently guided her hand to a certain drawer. He maneuvered her hand to pull the drawer out. She looked dumbfounded as NiKlaus found the drawer with ease. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Was that what you were looking for sweetheart?" NiKlaus whispered into her. She nodded silently before turning to face him.

"Thanks" it was more of a squeak than a whisper. "Hey Klaus"

"Yeah" he asked burying his face into the crook of Caroline's neck.

"I love you"


	8. Klaroline, interrupted

_Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but a lot has been going on lately so I've been way too busy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!...seriously._

"Klaus, you can't do that!"

NiKlaus ignored her yelling as he headed for his room to grab his keys. Caroline had to basically run to keep up with him. Rather he noticed it or not he was walking faster than any human could keep up with it.

"Nik…"

"Klaus!"

"I am killing her Caroline and that is the end of this conversation." He said quickly as his foot hit the last step on the staircase.

"You can't!"

He stopped to stare at her as she blocked the doorway. He was tempted to move her supernaturally but he knew she would never forgive him for that. Caroline was such a sensitive woman.

"Now, Klaus" she said clearly out of breath "all she did was say some bad words to me. I'm over it."

"No one calls my mate out of her name. Now _move_." He demanded "We can talk about this after she's dead"

"It wasn't even that bad, really"

"Caroline I love you but if you don't move, I will move you." NiKlaus's voice left no room for argument. She sighed before slowly stepping out of the way. It was less than a millisecond before the door was open and NiKlaus was halfway to his car. He could hear Caroline mumbling curses to herself. He figured she was wondering why she had told him about the incident. Then she was probably telling herself how bad it would have been if she hadn't told him. So basically she was having this whole argument with herself and feeling bad because now Katerina was going to die. She was probably the only being in the world that was sorry about causing the death of Katerina Petrova.

XTVDX

"Katerina" NiKlaus purred as she walked into her hotel room. She smiled that horrible, nauseating, fake smile of hers and went over to plant herself in his lap. He gave her 2 seconds before roughly tossing her to the hotel floor. She looked up, apparently confused as to why she was about to be brutally murdered.

"Is there a problem" she asked angrily as she stood and brushed the invisible dirt from her pants.

"Oh you know" NiKlaus said pulling a stake from….where was he keeping that stake? "I just have to murder another imbecile for insulting my wife"

"Fiancé" Katerina corrected firmly placing a hand on her hip "and the bitch deserved it"

There was a humorless laugh before suddenly Katerina found herself being crushed into the big mirror that accompanied the dresser in the room. She gritted her teeth and let out a painful groan as the glass began to break under the pressure of her spine.

"You don't learn" he growled out pressing her harder into the broken mirror. "Do you think you're invincible?" He pressed a hand into her rib and she could feel it began to crack under his pressure.

"Ni- AHHHH!"

She yelled as his fingers dug into the skin of her stomach and pierced it just as quickly. NiKlaus took his time searching through her organs to find her heart. He made sure to stop and draw a symbol on each vessel with his fingers. He was an artist after all. He needed time to create a master piece. When his hand was firmly secured around her heart he took a minute to look at the pain filled expression on her face.

"Here's a little bit of information, love" he spit the last word bitterly "I'm the invincible one. If I drive a stake through your heart right now or rip it out of your chest you won't come back and the thought is tempting but…" he removed his hand from her chest cavity and took a step back. He looked around the room absentmindedly as he explained something to her that she wasn't listening to. She was more focused on making sure her internal organs weren't permanently damaged.

"-and Caroline really didn't want me to kill you"

That she heard. The saint didn't want him to kill her. God, she was such a blonde.

"So I won't kill you" he finished his speech as he grabbed Katherine and proceeded to wipe his blood covered hand on her jean jacket. "But this will" Katerina couldn't say anything as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Yup" he said tossing her to the floor "that will definitely kill you"

XXX

"Did you have to kill her" Caroline asked as Klaus walked through the door.

"I didn't kill her" He replied smoothly "werewolf venom did"

"don't do that" Caroline whined before the real arguing started Caroline decided to just let it go. She would just be the bigger person because she knew, even after hundreds of years; NiKlaus still hadn't mastered that skill. So instead of pushing the subject of why he had killed a girl she didn't even like, not even a little, she kissed him. It was just what she had decided to do. NiKlaus had sure liked her decision. In fact he took advantage of her decision.

Soon his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer into his body. It wasn't like she could get any closer, they were just about as close as they could get but the action was comforting. That was why Caroline slid her arms around his neck because she was trying to pull him closer. Although she knew they were as close as they were gonna get and they would've gotten a lot closer, I know that sounds impossible, and they would have probably lost a few clothes on the way. But they couldn't do that because someone was knocking on the door.

"Ignore them" NiKlaus groaned.

"I HEARD THAT!" the person on the other side of the door screamed. NiKlaus immediately perked up at the voice.

"Is that-" NiKlaus mumbled as his head turned towards the door.

"NiKlaus!" the person screamed "Open the door, you ass!"

Caroline looked at NiKlaus as he seemed momentarily stunned. She shrugged before moving to open the door. As soon as she opened the door a blur came flying through and tackled into Klaus. Caroline watched and was surprised that Klaus, even with his hybrid strength hadn't been knocked over by the impact.

"You…low…down…dirty….vampire….wolf" The girl said as she punched NiKlaus in between words. It was obvious that the punches were hard but playful.

"Um" Caroline mumbled "Hi"

"Oh" the girl said turning to face her. "Hi, I'm Lezzy. I'm NiKlaus's best friend"

XOX

"I didn't know Klaus had a best friend" Caroline said as they all sat down in the kitchen. She had suggested that they sit in the living room but apparently Lezzy was hungry so she headed straight for the fridge.

"I know, he always fails to mention me" she said as she raided their fridge "but I heard he was getting married so I had to come track him down"

"Are you" Caroline stopped not so sure about her question "Are you married"

"God no!" she said back so quickly Caroline nearly got dizzy, hey that would be a good nick name for her "I have to find a guy with a high sex tolerance"

Caroline nearly spit out her apple juice on that one. Klaus laughed and Lezzy had a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay" Lezzy asked "I mean I knew humans were sensitive but-"

"Elezabeth is a succubus" Klaus explained and before realization dawned on her Caroline just nodded.

"Wait" Caroline said "you mean like the demon"

"Yes cutie" Lezzy's smile covered her face "Like the demon. Ooh I love pineapple!"

XXX

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Lezzy said as I stood before her.

"Of course it is" I replied sweetly "your Klaus's best friend. I want you to come"

"No" Lezzy laughed "I mean I don't think it's a good idea for me and Rebecca to be in the same room without NiKlaus there to keep us from ribbing each other's throats out."

"It won't be that bad. You guys can't hate each other that much" I said and even I was a little doubtful of that statement.

"I'll put in the effort Cutie but I'm not making any promises"

…..

"What about this one" I asked as I held up a dress up to my form. Lezzy made a disgusted face and Rebekah just shrugged. At least I was getting some kind of reaction out of Lezzy. Rebekah just kept shrugging. 'Hey should I go with the traditional white', she shrugs. 'Hey should it be long or short' she shrugs. I was resisting the urge to ask her if she was in bitch mode and see if she shrugged.

"Do you know anything" Lezzy asked as she walked over to a dress rack. She looked at a few of them and then tossed them on a chair.

"Let's not do this here Lezabeth" Rebekah replied.

"Caroline" lezzy said and waved me over "What if we took the lace from this dress, the v cut from this dress, the sleeves from this one, and the length from this one"

I looked at her as she pointed out the different pieces of the dress. This actually wasn't a bad idea. I could see where she was going with this and we all knew Klaus had the money to buy all these dresses and pay to have them chopped up.

"That's a good idea but maybe instead of the sleeves we could take the waist line. You see the detail in that"

"Hey that's not too bad. Good eye human."

"Thanks!"

"Wait" Rebekah chimed in quickly "This is absolutely ridiculous. Instead of doing all of this I know the perfect place where you can get your dress"

"So she does know how to speak" Lezzy said a smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh shove it Lezabeth"

OOO

Rebekah was a genius. I could finally say that and be completely serious about it. This dress shop was awesome AND it was run by a witch. So anytime you wanted her to change something in a dress she just changed it. I was starting to like magic. If my experiences were going to continue being like this I wouldn't have any future complaints.

"Where did Lezabeth say she was going again" Rebekah asked randomly.

"She said she wanted to get me and Klaus a wedding gift" I replied as I looked at what might be my dress.

"I'm back" we heard someone yell and Lezzy came bouncing through the door. My eye brow rose as she had the widest smirk on her face.

_"Lezabeth please calm down" Rebekah mumbled a she eyed the dress warily. So far her advice had been helpful and apparently she was very good at math but I guess a thousand years of practice could do that. I had learned more than a few things from her and Lezzy. _

_"I can't wait till you get married you're going to love my present!" _

_"THAT'S IT!" Rebekah suddenly cried. She began to hop up and down excitedly as I looked at her as if she was crazy. She turned to Lezzy a huge smile on her face before turning to me and giving me a bone crushing hug. I literally couldn't breathe. It took a second before Lezzy was pulling her off of me. _

"Look at the dress Caroline!" Rebekah said "LOOK!"

I turned around to see the dress and nearly fainted.

_It's perfect_

_Ooo_

"NiKlaus, NiKlaus, NiKlaus!" Caroline screamed as she ran into the house. NiKlaus was at the bottom of the stairs in a split second worried that Caroline was hurt. He gripped her shoulders tightly holding her still as she bounced up and down. He looked her up and down worriedly before finally realizing she was fine. When he was absolutely sure she was okay he let her go.

"I found it" She said excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug so tight it cut off his unneeded air supply. He hugged her back warily.

"You found?"

"The perfect dress" she said squeezing him a little tighter. He gingerly removed her arms so she wouldn't take it as an insult.

"Can I see it?" he asked giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. She returned the favor along with a giggle.

"Nice try Mikaelson" Caroline teased. "But I do know something you can see" she grabbed his hand as she pulled him up the stairs. His smirk turned devilish as he gripped her hand and gave her a small tug. She tripped and landed right into his arms. She laughed at his antics and he swiftly placed a hand under her knees. Soon he held her securely against his chest. She snuggled into his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"I love that I'm in love with you" She mumbled out as a content feeling washed over her.

"I know you do" Klaus agreed immediately. She punched him in his chest playfully before returning her head to his resting position.

"You're such a narcissist"

_*narcissist-__someone in love with themselves_

_Just so you knew._


	9. No eating allowed

_*Hey guys. It seems like you enjoyed the last chapter. _

_Hey __**lilsis321 **__I see your new to the 'Ready to jump' family. I must say we're glad to have you and I'm happy to see you like the fic. _

_Oh and __**Klarita1**__ looks like your new too! Welcome to the family. _

_**Revenger Tigger **__and __**Grace5231973**__ I haven't forgot about you guys/ I love my new and my old family. Sorry for any confusion but let me know if you need clarification. _

_XXX_

This was stressful.

The dress had been found. The guest list was completed. There were even people staying at her house until the wedding which was months away but the more the merrier.

Now it was just the rest of the details. I had to find flowers, or rather decide on flowers, and when I mentioned that maybe we could do white vervain flowers NiKlaus didn't find it funny. Then he reminded me that I would be a vampire too which reminded me that I was getting changed soon which reminded that I needed to hurry up and plan this wedding. We still didn't even have the location! That was why currently my forehead was planted on NiKlaus's beautiful hand carved wood desk.

"Caroline" NiKlaus said as he walked into his office. I'm sure he was confused. It probably looked like my office. There were things scattered everywhere. Color patterns and fabrics for the bridesmaid's dresses. A thousand different pictures of flowers formed a complete mess everywhere: the floor, the desk, my lap. I was literally drowning in plans.

"Sorry for the mess" I muttered to him when I felt a hand on my back ribbing soothing circles in my muscles in that area.

"Want to tell me what's going on" he asked as he ushered me out of the seat so he could sit down and pull me into his lab.

"It's too much for me" I whined "and nothing is ever too much for me!"

"Why can't you just pick one?"

"Because it has to be perfect!" I replied with a stern tone. Leaning back against him I took a deep breath.

"Alright" He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist so he could stand up without dropping me "Go get some sleep. I'll take care of this"

"Really" I brightened up immediately "God you're such a saint and that's probably the biggest lie I've ever told"

XXX

After making sure Caroline was comfortable NiKlaus heading back to his office. He studied the mess for a moment before pulling out his phone. He searched through his contacts for a moment before finding the right number. He pressed the little phone on the screen and held it to his ear. It rang for a few moments before the person picked up.

"Hello Rebekah" Klaus said once he was sure she was on the other end of the line "I think I need your help"

XXX

"Whoa" Lezzy said as she stepped into the office "looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Um" lezzy and Rebekah looked back to face a young girl that had walked into the room "Caroline was dealing with all of this?"

"Oh" Rebekah said examining the girl more closely "you must be April"

"I am" she said carefully walking up to the desk and avoiding important papers.

"Alright let's get to the point" Lezzy said with a clap of her hands "Rebekah you want to plan the 'transition' for Caroline. I'll take the flowers and other minor details. April you seem like you can handle finding a location. Find something indoors and the wedding is going to be at night so with good lighting."

Rebekah sighed but followed instructions and April nodded as she made a mental list in her head. Klaus looked at Lezzy for a moment before nodding and walking out. He was probably going to hit the hay with fiancé. Once everyone was gone Lezzy took a deep breath and looked at all the papers. This was going to be a hell of a job but I had been through worse…right?

Before I could start comparing it to all of my horrible moments I sat down at the desk and began straightening out the papers. First, I needed to see the guest list. Then I could decide on the catering. So I scrounged through the papers looking for it. When I finally found it I almost had a heart attack at the names on the list. 99% of these people wanted to kill me! I should really figure out why later.

So she had to make a seating chart. That wouldn't be too hard she knew who hated who. The question was where she going to seat herself. She would figure that out later. Right now she needed to fine vampire catering, werewolf catering, witch catering. When had NiKlaus become such good friends with all these people? She was going to have to resist killing so many people. So the planning began. She would start with the werewolf packs. There were six in total. She knew that four of them had beef and she couldn't stick any of them with vampires or witches. She smacked a hand to her forehead.

"God" she groaned "this is gonna be a long day"

XTVDX

Why did she have to plan the Caroline's turning?

What did she need to plan anyway? It was obviously going to happen at their house.

"Maybe I need to find her blood" Rebekah mumbled to herself as she walked down the street "she's gonna need a lot of blood"

"That's what I'll do, I'll get blood!" she was extremely loud. Every person on the street turned to look at her. They wrote her off as another crazy person and continued with their actions. She turned around excitedly before bumping into someone. She stumbled momentarily before finding her balance. That had really surprised her. It wasn't easy to surprise her and who the hell was hell.

"I've never seen you before" the man said looking her up and down. They were standing very close so she had to look up to see him. He couldn't have been no more than three inches taller than her but standing this close he seems huge.

"Can I help you?" she asked taking a few steps back. She looked at the man fully. He wasn't too bad; stunning blue eyes, dark black hair, lean but muscular.

"No" he replied with a smirk "but I can help you"

"Excuse me?" he asked defensively.

"So you say you need blood"

XXX

She was beginning to understand why Caroline was struggling.

She'd been at this for hours. The only thing she'd managed to solve was two tables and she was still a little iffy on the flowers. She couldn't even find a place to seat herself considering the fact that most of the people that were invited hated her. She was just hoping April and Rebekah had better luck. She had to concentrate.

_If I place Klaus and Caroline in the middle I can make this work. _

So she started over. She put the couple in the middle and actually began to make progress. Once she was almost done she realized she had made a huge mistake. It was all of ten seconds and in a giant sweep every paper had been knocked off of the desk. She resisted the urge to flip the desk over.

"This is bullshit!" she screamed "who the hell invites all of these people who hate each other to a WEDDING!"

And there it went. The desk was on its side and she hoped it wasn't broken. She sighed before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"This is getting me no where" she picked up the desk and put it back in its original place.

"So this is where all that noise was coming from"

She looked up after she heard the British accent. There was a man standing in the doorway. She ignored momentarily as she started to pick up the papers. He ignored her ignoring him and picked up the papers that were on his side of the room. He carried them to her side of the room. He placed them on the desk and waited for the girl to recognize his presence. She ignored him until she had placed all the papers back on the table.

"Thank you" she muttered once everything was off the floor.

"You're welcome" he said watching bend down and pick up a pen "I'm always happy to help a beautiful lady"

"Well if you're always so happy" she turned to face him "maybe you could stop flirting and really help me"

"Just tell me what I have to do" he said flashing a brilliant but sinister smile.

"I have to seat over 400 people and a variety of them at that. There are witches, vampires, warlocks, werewolves. This is impossible, different covens that hate each other. There are packs who want to rip each other's throat. Vampire guilds that are eager to murder the first pet human they see. This wedding is going to be a blood bath" she ranted as she paced around the room "so yes I could use your help"

"It's funny" the man said glancing over the paper "I would've thought I would've been the one to cause that"

OOO

"A place that we could use at night, good lighting, but suitable for a wedding. Plus, a place for the reception"

April hadn't even left the house yet. She was looking for a computer. That was the best way to find what she needed. Caroline had said that it didn't matter where it was, as in country, state, or continent. She even offered to pay for April's plane ticket. So that was why April was looking so hard but she was about to learn that you should look very carefully in a Mikaelson house.

"Computer" she mumbled looking at the doors "Maybe this one" she opened the door but was only met with another room full of antics. She sighed before closing the door and planting her back against it. She was almost to the point of giving up. That was until she saw a very gorgeous man shirtless. He was wearing jogging pants and that was about it.

He looked tired too, as if he had just woke up. She watched him run a hand through his hair and his eyes finally landed on her. She hadn't noticed though. She was too entranced by his abs, his very nice abs.

"Who are you" he asked looking her up and down. She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't even think of her own name. The boy looked at her harder before taking a few steps her way. April wanted to take steps back but the door prevented her movement. She was scared or entranced. She couldn't tell which one.

"I-I-I'm April" she stuttered her hand searching the doorknob on the door. She needed distance. She didn't know why but she needed distance. Just the look in the eyes of this man screamed predator. She wasn't stupid.

"April" her name rolled off his tongue. He even made her name sound dangerous. He was definitely bad news.

_Why won't this stupid door open?!_

April was practically screaming at herself in her head. She couldn't get the door to open. She twisted at it furiously. It wasn't locked. She had just opened it moments ago. There was no way it was locked.

"You know April" the boy said as he placed a hand by the side of her face "I like brunettes" She had nearly stopped breathing by this time. He was so close to her. They were sharing the same breathing space. Although it didn't seem like he was breathing. She didn't feel not one inch of breath from his side.

"oh" she said barely above a whisper "my hair is black"

"Really" he asked moving his face closer. At first April thought he was going to kiss her but when he planted his face in the crook of her neck she thought it was plain creepy. She tried to control her breathing, taking short deep breaths or else she might hyperventilate. Her fight or flight senses were going off and they were saying flee.

"Matthew!" A voice came booming down the hallway. She looked over the man's shoulder to see the groom at the end of the hallway. The man, who she assumed was Matthew, sighed before removing his face from her neck and turned to face NiKlaus.

"Come on" Matthew whined "I was just playing. I wasn't going to hurt her"

"Matthew" NiKlaus as it seemed to April that he crossed the length of the hallway in mere seconds. "This is April" Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered form behind Matthew and to his side.

"She's Caroline's bridesmaid and I would be very upset if _anything _happened to her" Klaus clarified. Matthew rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Alright, alright fine" Matthew raised his hands in defeat before extending one to April. "I'm Matt, April"

She took his hand cautiously and he smirked at her as he shook it.

"It's going to be nice getting to know you, nice tan"

"That's it!" April yelled after Matt finished his sentence. She jumped into Matt giving him what would have been a bone crushing hug if he were human. "Thank you" she said running down the hallway and towards the front door. She had just figured out the perfect place. Matt and Klaus watched her run down the hallway, matt with a confused look.

"Did you see how close she just planted her neck to my mouth" he asked referring to the hug "she's asking for it!"

XXX

"Who are you" Rebekah asked taking a few steps back. It's not like she was scared! She was definitely not scared. Rebekah Mikaelson was anything but scared. Scared wasn't even in her vocabulary. Okay so maybe she was a little scare. But who cared about her being scared. She was indestructible…she could afford to be scared.

"Oh come on" the man teased as he took a step forward for every step she took back. Luckily she was on a street so her steps were endless. Otherwise she would have cornered by someone who she guessed was a supernatural being, mostly likely a vampire. "Don't be shy now. A moment ago you were yelling about how you needed blood, now you're being all conservative."

"I don't know you" she continued taking her steps backwards

"Nobody knows anybody at first. That's why they invented words…so people could have conversations and now we're getting to know each other" he patronized as he talked in soft, slow words as if she was a child. She didn't like that. She was not a child and she had over a thousand years under her belt to prove it. She didn't have time to be treated like she six.

"Don't talk to me like-"

"You're a child" he finished her rushed sentence almost immediately. "I'm not. I'm just encouraging you to not treat me like I'm going to kill you."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried" Rebekah snapped her confidence returning for a moment. Where had it gone in the first place?

"That's nice" he replied in a very uninterested tone "now do you want me to solve your blood problem or not"

Rebekah looked him up and down for a moment. What could be the harm? It wasn't like he could hurt her. Even if he tried she could kill him on the spot. So why couldn't she use the poor unsuspecting vampire, maybe, for his connections in a town she wasn't familiar with? She couldn't think of a reason so she stopped taking steps backwards.

"Fine" she said placing her hands firmly on her hips "but if you try any-"

"Thing you'll decapitate me, castrate me, or some horrible thing like that, right?" he said as he snatched her hand from her hip and onto his chest. "I swear on my dead beating heart that you shall return unscathed"

"Great" Rebekah snatched her hand away "you're a stalker and a smooth talker"

"You haven't seen anything yet" he smirked as he snatched her hand back to his side. No matter what it took he was going to have this blond, anonymous, beauty hanging off the end of his arm by the end of this week.

XXX

"That's no help we still haven't seated over half of the guests" Lezzy said calmly to the mystery man that had been helping her. He had actually been of some use. They had seated most of the witch clans and were working their way through the vampire and werewolf clans. That was the problem. They couldn't place certain clans next to Klaus and Caroline because they weren't too fond of humans and April had a VIP seat at Caroline's table.

"We'll figure it out, love" the man said with a chuckle "but for now, maybe you should get something to eat"

"I really have to finish this" she muttered glancing over the papers again.

"Well" he said standing up-they had decided the floor was the better option after the whole "throwing the desk that costs more than your life" incident-and grabbed her gently by the shoulder and puller her up.

"I'll take over while you're gone" he said as he turned her to face the door. He sighed and considering turning back around but the man's grip was strong.

"Look at the door" he laughed "no walk through it, make a left, head down the stairs, turn right towards the kitchen, walk into it, look at the ridge, open it, find ingredients, make food, chew, and swallow."

"Those are very detailed instructions" she joked as she placed a hand on the hand that held her shoulder "can't I break at least one of them"

"So you're a rule breaker" he said moving his hand to trace a trail across the hollow of her neck and towards the dip in her collarbone.

"I try to be…rules are overrated when you're immortal" she commented as the hand reached her other shoulder. His arm was now securely around her neck and if he wanted he could probably kill her right now but he didn't. Instead he gave her a slight tug and planted a kiss to her exposed right shoulder.

"Well, rule breaker" he mumbled into her shoulder "I'm Kol"

"Well, Kol" she replied back "I'm rule breaker but you can call me Lezzy"

"That's great Lezzy" he said as he removed his arm "now go eat"

XXX

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

April's smile reached from ear to ear. She had thought of it! And it was all thanks to Matt, Matthew, whatever. He had helped when he mentioned her tan. The beach was the perfect place. What was better lighting than the moon, nothing! She could easily find a hall close to the beach there had to be a few dozen around. Perfect idea! She ought to kiss Matt the next time she saw him.

"Hey" she heard a voice call "Miss April!"

She turned and saw Matt, fully clothed, running up to her. So maybe she wouldn't kiss him the next time she saw him.

"Oh Matt" she said once he was by her side "is everything okay"

"Uh yeah" he said as they began to walk again "I was just….concerned"

"_What! She's not my responsibility. I have no claim to the girl" Matt complained to Klaus after he had told him to go find April. _

"_I don't care what you think" Klaus replied with a dangerous tone "go find her, figure out what's wrong, maybe help her. Do something that isn't for the good of you for once." _

"_Fine" matt groaned as he used vampire speed to head to get dressed. _

"_Oh and Matthew" Klaus said as Matt began to walk past him "try not to eat her on your way back" _

"Concerned?" April questioned "you mean worried…about what?"

"You left so suddenly, Miss April" he said faking emotion "I was concerned I had done something to upset you"

_The way he talks_ April though _it seems so weird, so…old fashioned or as if he was hiding an accent. No, maybe I'm just imagining it._

"Oh no!" she interjected as he began to explain "you actually helped me a lot. You gave me the idea, when you mentioned my tan. I thought of the beach and that's just the most beautiful spot to have a wedding don't you think?"

"Okay" he said as they continued walked "so why did you leave the house"

"OH! That's because….." April thought about it for a moment "well…."

"Yes?" Matthew urged on

"I don't quite know" April responded after serious thinking "I guess in the excitement of figuring it out I just ran out of the house"

"Well that was very foolish of you" he didn't say it in a mean or scolding way. It was more of a revelation, like a thought that had just popped into his head.

"Yes" a huge smile appeared on April's face "Yes it was"

"Why are you so happy about that" Matt asked, genuinely confused.

"Because those thoughts, the foolish ones" April said as she stopped to face him "Those are the best ones"

XXX (Time Jump)

"WOW!" Caroline said once the group of girls had finished telling her their plans. "I can't believe you got this done in a day"

"Well" April said as she straightened the papers "we split up the jobs and we all had a little help"

"Oh you did" Caroline questioned as she began to look through the papers again "from whom?"

"Matt"

"Kol"

"I didn't catch his name" Rebekah said realizing she hadn't asked his name once even though she had laughed with him and he had made her happy "but he owns a hospital here and it's called Salvatore Emergency Hospital."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline questioned "So...it seems like you really liked him. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to invite him to the wedding" Rebekah replied instantly "if that's okay with you"

Caroline just smiled and gathered all the papers in one hand.

"Girls" she announced "You've all worked very hard. Now go get a good night's sleep and we can put all this in motion tomorrow"

_**XXX**_

_**SO guys I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. I have had a very hectic summer but anyway….There will be more chapters, at most four, to this story. If you hadn't figured it out the last chapter will be the wedding. I should post the next chapter by the end of September. Sorry you have to wait but it is what it is. **__**AND**__** don't worry I still have a few tricks up my fingertips. Update soon**_

_Love, _

_Better If You Didn't Know_


End file.
